wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Olivier Korol
thumb|200px|Olivier Korol Olivier Korol est un acteur français. Pratiquant aussi le doublage, il a été entre autres la voix du personnage Sonic dans les séries d'animation Les Aventures de Sonic et Sonic le Rebelle. Biographie Passionné de théâtre et de comédie, Olivier suit des cours dans différentes écoles avant de devenir professeur à l'âge de 19 ans. Au théâtre, il va interpréter de nombreuses pièces dans différents registres et notamment le rôle de Napoléon Bonaparte pour les grandes Eaux de Versailles ou encore la ville du Chesnay, à plusieurs reprises. Un personnage qu'il a l'occasion de jouer pour la ville de Troyes, en 2014, dans le cadre du spectacle Ville en Lumières. Il va se démarquer en s'exerçant à l'écriture de courts métrages ainsi que de pièces de théâtre; poèmes et aphorismes. Il va aussi se faire une place importante dans le milieu du doublage francophone. Il doublera l'acteur Clifton Collins Jr. à deux reprises lorsque celui-ci faisait ses débuts ou encore Alexander Chaplin. Il sera aussi la voix du personnage de Zahir Arif (interprété par Granville Adams) dans la série Oz. Parmi ses grands doublages, on peut citer la série JAG où il double, pendant huit saisons, le rôle de Jason Tiner ou encore la série Urgences, doublant les personnages de K.J. Thibeaux et Charlie Chaz Pratt Jr. Korol va devenir aussi une voix importante dans le doublage de dessin animé et plus particulièrement de manga. Néanmoins, il va aussi être la voix française du hérisson bleu Sonic ou d'Alvin dans la série animée Alvin et les Chipmunks. Il participe aussi à des doublages de jeux vidéo comme dans Retour vers le futur, le jeu, prêtant sa voix au personnage principal Marty McFly, ou encore à la légende du skateboard Tony Hawk dans Tony Hawk's Proving Ground. Il va aussi se faire connaître notamment par ses performances avec les personnages de Kunio Murai dans la série Great Teacher Onizuka ainsi que de Roger dans Doug ou encore celui de Ed dans Ed, Edd et Eddy. Olivier s'implique aussi dans le milieu du court métrage, jouant dans de nombreux films du réalisateur Maxime Hurtaux. Il anime en outre des ateliers de coaching en travaillant sur l'estime de soi en collaboration avec des psychologues. Il enseigne le théâtre ainsi que les techniques de doublage dans une école privée à Paris. Diplômé en sophrologie, il prépare aussi les futurs comédiens qui se présentent au concours des grandes écoles comme le Conservatoire National de Paris, L'ENSATT ou encore le TNS. Théâtre * Un chapeau de paille d'Italie (Compagnie Le Cercle) : Félix (ainsi qu'assistant à la mise en scène) * Oncle Vania (Compagnie du Cerisier) : Téléguine (ainsi qu'assistant à la mise en scène) * Gabilolo & La Radio des animaux au rôle et assistant à la mise en scène Théâtre des Blancs Manteaux * Le Journal d'un fou (Compagnie Marty et Les étoiles de Paris) au Théâtre de Montauban * Le Mariage de Figaro, mise en scène par J.P Vincent, au Théâtre national de Chaillot * Une nuit sans soleil rôle principal mise en scène Yves Thuillier au Guichet Montparnasse * Le Concile d'amour : L'Ange (Tournée parisienne et dans le Nord de la France) mise en scène : Patrice Bigel * Les Cloneries de la vie (texte et mise en scène Olivier Korol avec Robert Valbon * Les Liaisons dangereuses mise en scène Olivier Korol au Café de Flore * Moi je personnellement : Rôle de Bruce-Avignon mise en scène Olivier Korol * Grandes Eaux de Versailles mise en scène et rôle de : Napoléon * Amour et Ruralité texte mise en scène et Rôle principal Passage sur scène ouverte au Point-Virgule) * passages au Don Camillo * État d'Alerte de Jérémy Jeannin au Bouffon Théâtre rôle principal. * Ville en Lumières : Mise en scène : Christian Brendel rôle Napoléon * De la Mère et de la Patrie : Lecture présentation de la pièce rôle principal du Narrateur. De Bozena Keff, Théâtre Laboratoire Elizabeth Czerczuk. * Ici-là-bas de Bogusław Schaeffer. Traduction, mise en scène, et joué par : Agnieszka Grzybowska et Olivier Korol. Lecture au théâtre de la Huchette. * Les Grandes inspiratrices du XXe siècle d'Ivanna Nechay, au café le Viaduc : Présentation du spectacle * Je me souviens de là bas une création collective du théâtres du bout du monde et du théâtre de Kalam, festival vent contraire de Nanterre : Mise en scène avec Philippe Guerin. Filmographie Cinéma Long métrages * 1982 : Le Voyageur imprudent de Pierre Tchernia : Bonaparte * 1989 : Theroigne de Mericourt de Miguel Courtois * 1990 : Formule Un de Paul Planchon * 2010 : Par amour pour toi de Gérard Rombi : César Courts métrages * 2007 : Le bouquet du mâle * 2007 : Iris Versatile * 2007 : Conquérantes * 2012 : Les rescapés de Minerve : Raaken * 2012 : La monnaie de ma pièce : Victor * 2013 : Les enquêtes de l 'étrange : L'assassinat du shérif Morlay : Onledate * 2013 : La clé des ombres : Le diable * 2013 : Des dimanches à tuer : Raoul * 2015 : La Ballerine de Natalia Bogdanovska : Le mari * 2015 : Le début de la fin d'Esther Masson : Lucifer * 2015 : La fin du cauchemar de Maxime Hurtaux : Jean * 2015 : Court-métrage de la Fondation française pour la recherche sur l'épilepsie : Le médecin * 2016 : L'honneur d'un chef de Maxime Hurtaux : César * 2016 : Les voies du Seigneur de Matthias Guilbaud & Alexis Sévellec : M. Torroni. * 2016 : Ragot, épisode 3 : Chien mouillé d'Aurélien Rosich : Un flic de la BAC. * 2017 : Aphorismes réseaux sociaux de et par Olivier Korol * 2017 : Le guide du voisinage de Marion Bouche et Adelaide Trotignon : Carlos le père * 2019 : PVC de Iyass Jamil : Xavier Télévision * 1980 : La Vie des autres : Un voyou (épisode La Crétoise) * 1981 : L'inspecteur mène l'enquête * 1981 : Histoires Contemporaines (Mini-série télévisée) : Un soldat * 1997 : Une femme en blanc épisode La Maison des enfants d'Aline Issermann * 1999 : Mélissol de Jean-Pierre Igoux : le lieutenant Choubar (épisode La Maison sans toit) Voxographie Cinéma Films * Tatsuya Fujiwara dans : ** Death Note (2006) : Light Yagami ** Death Note 2: The Last Name (2008) : Light Yagami * 1984 : Breakdance party/Garçons de courses : Sike (Sammy Luquis) * 1987 : Beauté fatale (film, 1987) : Flaco ( ) * 1988 : Split decisions : Rudy (David Labiosa) * 1989 : Meurtre à Central Park : Un voleur * 1989 : Les Aventures d'Oliver Twist : Un garnement de l'hospice et divers enfants * 1990 : Diving In : Wayne Hopkins (Matt Adler) * 1992 : Singles : Wayne Cody (lui-même) * 1993 : Poetic Justice * 1993 : Au nom du père : Paddy Armstrong (Mark Sheppard) * 1994 : Deux garçons, une fille, trois possibilités : Richard (Alexis Arquette) * 1994 : Obsessions meurtrières : Hank (Heath Kizzier) * 1999 : Speedway Junky : Johnny (Jesse Bradford) * 2000 : Classé X : Jim Mitchell (Emilio Estevez) * 2000 : Maze (film, 2000) : Lyle Maze (Rob Morrow) * 2000 : Quoi de neuf docteur ? : Scott Coffer (Brandon DouglasLe film fait suite à la série du même nom et a été diffusée lors de l'émission - ou série d'anthologie - Le Monde merveilleux de Disney.) * 2004 : Starship Troopers 2 : le caporal Thom Kobe (Brian Tee) * 2004 : Torque, la route s'enflamme : Neil Luff (Dane Cook) * 2004 : Locataires : Un boxeur * 2004 : Barbie : Cœur de princesse : Wolfie * 2005 : Broken red : Commentateur hippique * 2005 : Serenity : Hoban Washburne dit « Wash » (Alan Tudyk) * 2005 : Munich : Un athlète * 2006 : Zebraman : Le crabe/Kitahara (Akira Emoto) * 2006 : Franz et le chef d'orchestre : le corniste et le vendeur de guitare * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : Sonic le hérisson (Roger Craig Smith) * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Sonic le hérisson (Roger Craig Smith) Télévision Séries télévisées * Alexander Chaplin dans : ** Spin City (1996-2000) : James Hobert III ** Numb3rs (2007) : Austin Parker ** Madam Secretary (2016) : Chad Sorenson * Clifton Collins Jr. dans : ** New York Police Blues (1997) : Jimmy Cortez ** Thief (2006) : Jack Hill * Chuck Carrington dans : ** JAG (1996- 2005) : Quartier Maître première classe Jason Tine ** The Glades (2013) : Ian Carmody (1 épisode) * 1987 - 1990 : La Belle et la Bête (Beauty and the Beast) (Série TV) : Zach (Zachary Rosencrantz) * 1989 - 2006 : Une famille en Bavière : Markus Rombach (Michael Wolf) * 1990 - 1993 : Force de frappe : J.J. (Andre Mayers) * 1991 - 1992 : Trainer : Danny Foster (Neil Nisbet) * 1992 - 1993 : Alerte à Malibu : Jimmy Slade (Kelly Slater) * 1994 : Jeu Mortel : Steven Stevens (Laurie Grogan) * 1994 - 1995 : Friends : Paolo (Cosimo Fusco) * 1994 - 1997 : Le Bus magique : Le producteur (Malcolm-Jamal Warner) * 1996 - 1997 : Relativity : Doug Kroll (Adam Goldberg) * 1996 - 2000 : Pacific Beach : Joel Ritchie (Adrian Lee) * 1997 - 1999 : Dream Team : Warren Masters (Clinton Kenyon) * 1997 - 1999 : Sunset Beach : Tim Truman (Dax Griffin) * 1997 - 2003 : Oz : Zahir Arif (Granville Adams) * 1999 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Peter D'Esposito (Mario Gamma) * 2001 : La Brigade du courage : Steve Prentiss (Ras Barker) * 2000 : Un sacré détective :Le séminariste * 2002 : Firefly : Hoban Washburne (Alan Tudyk) * 2002 - 2016 : Gilmore Girls : Brian Fuller (John Cabrera) * 2003 - 2004 : Shérifs à Los Angeles : Mike Moran (Charlie Shahnaian) * 2004 : FBI : Portés disparus : Kevin Grant (Devon Gummersall) * 2006 : Twins : Eric Wiener (P.J. Byrne) * 2005 - 2009 : Earl : Tim Stack (Timothy Stack) * 2005 - 2008 : Urgences : K.J. Thibeaux (Jordan Calloway) * 2005 - 2009 : Urgences : Charlie Chaz Pratt Jr (Sam Jones III) * 2006 : Help Me Help You : Parvesh ( ) (épisode Raging Bull) * 2006 - 2008 : Whistler : Murphy (Joe Keithley) * 2006 - 2008 : Whistler : John "Griff" Griffin (Tommy Lioutas) * 2007 : Bienvenue à Whistler : Griff (Tommy Lioutas) * 2008 : Sons of Anarchy : Agent Smith (Derwin Jordan) * 2012 : Raising Hope : plusieurs rôles * 2013 : Banshee : Stillman * 2016-2018 : Insecure: Derek DuBois (Wade Allain-Marcus) et Tyrell Smith (Street Judas) (Kristofer Gordon) Séries d'animation * 1982 - 1983 : Robotech : Bowie Grant, Lynn Kyle * 1983 - 1990 : Alvin et les Chipmunks : Alvin * 1984 - 1990 : Les Muppet Babies : Animal * 1986 - 1989 : Saint Seiya : Yann de l'Ecu * 1986 : Les Popples : Puzzle * 1987 - 1988 : Bécébégé : Bill * 1987 - 1988 : Malicieuse Kiki : Le binoclard * 1988 : Diplodo : Diplopince, Claude * 1988 - 1989 : Les Samouraïs de l'éternel : Cyanor, Yann, Nazaa * 1990 - 1991 : He-man, le héros du futur : Caze * 1991 : Robin des Bois Junior : Frère Tuck * 1991 - 1999 : Doug : Roger * 1993 - 1995 : Les Motards de l'espace : Throttle * 1993 - 1996 : Les Aventures de Sonic : Sonic le Hérisson * 1993 : L'Histoire sans fin : Izity fils de la déduction * 1995 - 1996 : Neon Genesis Evangelion : Toji Suzuhara * 1995 - 1996 : Crypte Show : Divers personnages * 1995 - 1996 : El Hazard : Peter * 1995 - 1998 : Les Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss : Orson * 1996 - 2003 : Tabaluga : Kayo * 1998 - 2003 : Hunter × Hunter : Nobunaga * 1999 - en cours : One Piece (série et films) : Plusieurs rôles additionnels * 1999 - 2009 : Ed, Edd et Eddy : Ed * 1999 - 2000 : Great Teacher Onizuka : Kunio Murai * 1999 - 2000 : Sonic le Rebelle : Sonic * 1999 : Power Rangers : Dans l'espace : Psycho Ranger Bleu * 2001 : Shaman King : Tao Ren * 2003 - 2010 : Ikki Tousen : Sagi, Hammo, Kanney, Kaitsu, Sôsô, Osho, Kaiyu * 2003 - 2004 : Gungrave : Balladbird Lee * 2005 - 2006 : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle : Ryo * 2006 - 2011 : Foot 2 rue : Monsieur Albert * 2008 - 2009 : Arthur : Buster Baxter Jeux vidéo * 1997 : Atlantis : Secrets d'un monde oublié : Hector et Lascoyt * 2007 - 2012 : Mass Effect : Plusieurs rôles * 2010 : Retour vers le futur, le jeu : Marty McFly (enregistré chez Triom, mais non exploité) * 2011 : Dungeon Siege III : Radiant * 2019 : Man of Medan : Présentation du jeu Voix off Documentaires * 2013 : Ceux du bout du monde : Ado * 2014 : Spécial Investigation « Les OGM bientôt dans nos assiettes » de Paul Moreira : Paysans et diverses voix * 2017 : IVG (vidéo documentaire) : rôle du médecin de la faculté de médecine Pierre et Marie Curie * 2017 : My Cat From Hell * 2017 : François Patrice, un destin de cinéma Notes et références Liens externes * Site personnel 1 * Site personnel 2 * Olivier Korol sur IMDb * Voxographie partielle d'Olivier Korol sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective d'Olivier Korol (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Olivier Korol (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Vidéos Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Fiche sur Doublagissimo Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Incomplet